Purchase and consumption of digital content, such as music and movies, has grown to the point where it rivals traditional media, such as physical disks. Further, the spread of mobile devices have further opened up opportunities for consumption of digital content on the go as well as at home.
However, with users having more and more devices per person, management of the digital content on such devices is becoming more tedious and difficult. As the purchase and storage of digital content on a user's devices, for example a home computer and a smartphone, diverge, the digital content libraries on the devices diverge as well. To ensure comprehensive access to his digital content library, a user has to synchronize the digital content libraries and files across his devices, which can be time-consuming and tedious.